Unlock Your Inner Bitch
by HeelBayley4Life
Summary: When Bayley is told that Triple H wants to turn her heel, she's an absolute wreck. Her 3 loving girlfriends Sasha Banks, Carmella and AJ Lee come to provide her comfort and reassure her that Triple H wouldn't ask her to make a move that he didn't believe she could do. Will her heel turn flourish or blow up in her face? AJ/Sasha/Carmella/Bayley! One-shot?


_A/N: Hey all. A lot has changed in 11 months, including my very penname on the site. Yep, after 12 years WhiteAsukalover is no more! Now, thanks in part to her big transformation last month, I've followed in Bayley's footsteps! I'm now HeelBayley4Life or HB4L for short. Anyway on to what I'm doing here. I've been inspired to craft a one-shot or possibly multi-chapter story where Bayley, terrified at the prospect of turning heel, turns to the 3 girls that share her heart for comfort, support and reassurance, that were all excellent heels in their careers, her girlfriends Sasha Banks, Carmella and AJ Lee. Enjoy and welcome to this new era of my work! Names will alternate between ring names and real names frequently to illustrate very serious and real feelings._

Bayley was in near hysterics in her shared hotel room, as she was alone for the moment, waiting on her 3 beloved girlfriends to explain the news that had The Huggable One utterly terrified, her body shaking as tears poured down her cheeks. Shakily, she sent a group text to her lovers. "Get here quick...shaking..." She sent with multiple crying emojis.

AJ was the first to notice the text and her brown eyes widened in immediate alarm. "Leah, Cedes, we gotta hustle! Our baby's in trouble!" She whispered urgently to them as they were getting food for the four of them.

"Wait, what's wrong Ape?" Sasha asked, her hands too occupied to check her phone.

Carmella checked her phone to see what had AJ so concerned and her eyes widened. "It's Pam! She's so upset that she's shaking!" She whispered, clear worry in her voice.

"Shit! Don't worry baby, we're coming!" Sasha murmured, paying for their food as AJ and Carmella made a mad rush for their room, Sasha hustling close behind them.

AJ made it to the door first, leaning her ear against the door, hearing Bayley's panicked-ridden sobs and whimpers as her heart figuratively broke, hearing her sweet unicorn so upset. "...Pam? We're here baby." She whispered softly.

"C-C-Come in, p-p-please. I-I-I-I need you a-a-a-a-a-all." She sobbed.

AJ figuratively busted the door down and flew into the room like she was The Flash of Marvel fame, her arms flying around Bayley's neck. "Shhhh...it's okay Pammy. Mama's here...mama's here..." AJ soothed, though this did little to calm Bayley as AJ could still feel her shaking in her arms.

Sasha and Carmella hurried inside as well as Carmella knelt beside her trembling girlfriend, and whispered lovingly in her ear. "Pam...it's Leah. We're here baby..."

Sasha knelt on Bay's opposite side. "It's okay Pam...we're here honey, we're here..." She whispered in Bayley's opposite ear.

AJ could still feel Bayley shaking in her arms. "Baby, please. Please try to calm down. Seeing our angel in so much pain breaks our hearts." AJ cooed softly.

"Y-Y-Y-You d-d-d-don't understand. M-M-M-My career is finished. I-I-I-I'm so done!" Bayley sobbed, her voice cracking during her anguished sobs.

"Aww Puddin...that's not true. Please, talk to Mama. Let me know what's wrong." AJ soothed.

"Yeah baby, we're here for you, always. You're never fighting alone." Leah lovingly assured.

Sasha meanwhile gave Bayley a loving kiss on the cheek. "Please, talk to us Pam. For me? For your partner? Your fellow Horsewomen? I love you more than anything honey, so seeing you upset freaking kills me."

"O-O-O-Okay...f-f-f-f-for you C-C-C-Cedes..." Bayley sniffled, fighting back more tears. She was sure she had cried herself dry during this utter panic attack, so it surprised her that she had any tears left.

"Shhh...good girl Pam. You gotta tell us what's wrong if we're ever gonna be able to help you." Leah softly cooed.

Bayley took a deep breath, trying to compose herself while AJ stroked Bayley's hair in soft circles, trying to get her beloved unicorn to relax.

"P-P-P-Papa H-H-H-Hunter sent me a text.." Bayley started.

"Go on honey, let it out..." Mercedes gently urged her distressed girlfriend.

"On Smackdown this Friday, Papa wants me to...to...to..." Bayley whimpered, unable to get the final words out.

"To what, Pammy?" AJ cooed, rubbing Bayley's back in support.

"H-H-H-He wants me to t-t-t-t-t-turn h-h-h-h-h-heel!" She wailed.

Mercedes, Leah and April felt the impact of Pam's words like they were shot out of a cannon, but they couldn't possibly have heard their beloved angel right.

Pam? A heel?

That couldn't possibly be right.

"...Pam darling, can you run that by us again?" April asked softly.

"**HE WANTS ME TO TURN HEEL!**" Bay shrieked.

"O...Oh my God..." Mercedes mused, a hand going to her mouth in utter shock.

"Pam...a...a heel? Is...is he serious?" Leah asked.

"He is Leah. He wants me to cut my hair, ditch the side ponytail and murder the Bayley Buddies somehow. In return I'll win the title back from Ashley. Papa wants me to be Smackdown's top heel as its champion with you as my insurance policy Cedes. But...I don't have a mean bone in me!" She wailed.

AJ hugged her tightly. "Have you told Hunter that you're afraid baby?" She softly uttered.

"No love, I couldn't bear to disappoint Papa. He's done so much for me and all of us NXT kids.." Bay answered quietly.

"Sweetie, would you believe that when I turned heel to feud with Nicole, I was nervous too?" Leah asked her lover, wiping Bayley's tears away.

"Y-You were? But Leah, you were an awesome heel baby! You were getting monster heat!" Bayley exclaimed.

"Yeah I was, but I'd developed a rep as a lovable underdog in NXT, so I thought turning would fuck me up completely, but it didn't. It saved me, it saved my career. This can save yours. Papa H would never ask you to do something he didn't believe you wouldn't fucking excel at." Leah assured.

"But...I haven't been a heel in WWE before. For the entire time, I've been the squeaky-clean good girl." Bay protested.

"True you have, but think about this baby. At Hell In A Cell, they chanted You Tapped Out at you while you were crying and in pain. No one came to give you a hug. They turned on you. How did that make you feel sweetie?" April gently cooed.

Bayley thought back to that horrible night, hearing the fans chanting derisively at her as she clung to AJ like a life preserver. "It felt like a knife in my back..."

Mercedes nodded. "Exactly honey, they turned on you first. They broke your heart. All you gotta do is use all that hurt, all that anger you're feeling and turn it on them. Make them cry like they did to you. Break their hearts. It'll feel so good baby. You've suffered so much. Get some payback boo-boo." She cooed softly in her ear.

"B-But how Cedes? I'm not sure how to." Bayley answered softly.

Mercedes smiled softly, stroking Bayley's dark brown hair. "Unlock your inner bitch. Every girl has one, even you honey. Think about how I was as The BOSS in NXT. I carried myself as a star, I didn't take anyone's shit."

AJ nodded. "When I was heel baby, I said I was the best in the world, and I went out and proved it every single night."

Leah softly patted Bayley's back as Mercedes continued to stroke Bayley's hair. "Being a heel, it's all about the attitude. Remember, the fans hurt you, so this will be easy. Just go out and tell them to go fuck themselves. You can do this Pam. You have the potential to be a bigger heel than all 3 of us!"

"Y-Y-You girls really think I can do it? Turning heel after 7 years of building a brand as a top face is a huge risk." Bay fretted.

"We don't think you can do it Pam." Leah mused.

"We **KNOW **you can. You're a student of the game, right on the level of Hunter himself. You're gonna fucking kill this Pam." AJ cooed in support.

By this point, Bayley's heartrate had gone back to normal and her shaking had stopped. "You're right. I CAN do this. I can do anything if I believe in myself!" Bayley chirped, her trademark optimism returning to her, which brought a big smile to her girls' faces.

"That's the Pam I know. You're gonna be amazing honey. Now...how bout we have some fun, so you can forget all this bad stuff?" AJ cooed as Leah and Mercedes had begun to strip.

Bayley smirked. "You are so on..." She purred as she and AJ both stripped.

For the next hour and a half, the 4 girls were enraptured in each other, making sweet love as all of Bayley's pain vanished like a rough wind...

Now all that stood in her way was Friday night.

It was time to move on from the hugs and embrace her inner bitch, just as Mercedes had said...

**Friday Night Smackdown, October 11 2019**

AJ, Sasha and Carmella were glued to the monitors in the back in the women's locker room, knowing that Bayley and Charlotte were set to main event the show and their title match was next.

None of the girls had seen Bayley all day since she left the hotel that morning. She had asked them to not ask her about today or even interact with her until after Smackdown was over. This was the biggest day in her entire career, and she wanted to ensure that absolutely EVERYTHING went perfectly.

Bayley herself took a deep breath at Gorilla, as Turn It Up hit, for unknown to the fans at this moment, the final time for the foreseeable future. "This is it. Time to fucking shock everyone..." She told herself as she came out in a dark black hoodie which somewhat concealed some new gear, and started to do her trademark face motions as she summoned her inflatable tube men, before she suddenly stopped, the trademark perky smile of Bayley melting away into a deep frown as she glared ahead.

She then flipped the hoodie back to show her newly dyed jet-black hair that was now cut into a nice and neat bobcut as she unzipped the jacket and threw it aside revealing a new set of ring gear in gold, black and white tights with her name in a fancy black lettering on the center...

AJ's eyes widened seeing her girlfriend's new look as her jaw dropped.

"Holy..." Carmella gasped, stunned.

"Shit..." Sasha finished, equally stunned.

Bayley then went behind the stands of one of her tube men and picked up what looked to be some sort of spiked kendo stick and held it tightly in her hands.

"What in the world..." Cole murmured on commentary, unaware of what was about to come...

Bayley took one look at the playfully swaying tube men from left to right before taking a mighty swing that would make Anaheim Angels slugger Mike Trout smile as she cleanly punctured the pink one right through the center.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Cole exclaimed in disbelief.

Bayley then took another stab at the pink one before cleanly slashing the purple and dark blue ones as you could hear the crowd let out horrified gasps and a few kids break into tears.

"Bayley's slaughtering the inflatable people, her trademark!" Graves exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's something that's defined Bayley her entire career here in WWE and it's what Bayley's all about, that fun-loving persona..." Cole mused as Bayley sliced through the light green one, letting it fall on top of her before slashing the dark red one.

She then moved back to the other side and punctured the other dark red one and the bright yellow tube men.

"Seems to me there was more than a temper tantrum after losing the title Cole. Bayley's undergone some sort of metamorphsis." Graves mused as Bayley slashed the final tube person dead.

Bayley then tossed the stick aside and threw a few of the stands on the floor as Charlotte looked on from the ring, hand over her mouth in horror at what she'd just witnessed.

Backstage, AJ, Sasha and Carmella were all collectively wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"Girls..." AJ finally spoke.

"Yeah?" Sasha asked.

"Sup Ape?" Mella asked her.

"That was the hottest fucking thing I ever saw in my life. I'm completely soaked..." AJ breathed.

"Yeah...us too...I think Char is horrified though. Poor thing..." Sasha mused.

Bayley stomped to the ring, a cold angry expression on her face while Charlotte stared into Bayley's eyes, almost pleading with the former champion.

"Baylz..." Char murmured.

"That title belongs to ME, and it's coming home..." She growled in a tone completely unlike herself...

The 2 sisters battled for roughly 15 minutes until the finish where after a Natural Selection, Bayley quickly reversed a figure-four attempt into a tight roll-up for the pin, as much to her girls' surprise, a brand new theme played after the bell as Bayley rolled out of the ring and snatched the title from the timekeeper as a both sexy and sinister grin crossed her face.

"Here is your winner and the **NEEEEEEEEEEW SMACKDOWN WOMEN'S CHAMPION, BAAAAAAAAAYLEY!**" Greg Hamilton boomed over Bayley's new music.

But as the TV replays showed the highlights of the match for those watching at home, Bayley had gotten back into the ring, a mic in her right hand with her newly won title over her left shoulder and as she rose the mic to speak, she spoke a most unexpected phrase...

"Hey bitches..." Bayley growled, a smug smile soon crossing her face afterwards as the crowd let out a stunned horrified gasp..

Bayley stood there, mouthing off to the crowd for a few moments before she focused back on the hard cam and raised the mic.

"**SCREW. ALLLL OF YOU!**" She snapped, as though her voice held all the anger on the planet as she roughly tossed the mic aside, her music resuming as the crowd went split right down the middle, the older men in the crowd cheering vociferously for Bayley's new attitude while the kids and the women were booing and or in tears, utterly heartbroken.

Bayley smiled smugly as she ran her hand through her hair, looking proudly at her new title, before leaving the ring, an evil grin a mile wide on her lips, throughly proud of her actions as she proudly walked to the back as the TV feed cut.

Sasha, AJ and Carmella meanwhile had tears of joy in their eyes and were wildly applauding the whole thing as they watched their girl masterfully turn heel.

"That's our girl! She did **THAT!**" Sasha squealed, overjoyed.

"I'm so proud of her! I knew she could do it!" Carmella shrieked, beaming.

AJ by far was the proudest of the 3, having earned her greatest success as a heel, a tender, tearful smile on her lips. "I couldn't have done that any better. I love that girl so fucking much. She makes me prouder and prouder every goddamn day..." She wept with joy.

As Bayley got to the back, she calmly and quietly poured water over her hair, panting softly. "I told them I'd shock everyone..." She whispered to herself.

She was then broken from her thoughts by soft applause as she looked up to see The Viper, Randy Orton approaching her with a genuinely impressed smile. "Nice work Pam. That's how ya fucking make a heel turn girl!" Randy praised, giving her a pat on the back.

Bayley gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you Randy. Coming from a legend like you, that means a lot."

Randy gave her a grin. "Shame this is my last night on Smackdown for awhile kiddo, I would've loved to give ya some pointers."

"Don't worry, I know you'll be watching. I'll make ya proud." She smiled, giving the 13-time World Champion and surefire Hall of Famer a friendly hug to which Randy happily returned.

"I know ya will kid. You're a very special wrestler. People like you don't come around anymore. We're glad to have ya Pam. Good luck on Team Blue kiddo." Randy smiled, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder before heading off to his locker room to get his things.

Bayley then walked further down the hall and spotted her fellow NXT alum Kevin Owens smiling at her.

"Nice work Pam. Almost as cool as me powerbombing Sami into the apron at Takeover after he won the NXT Championship." Kevin teased lightly.

Bayley laughed. "I don't think I could've topped that one Kev. Good luck on Raw. I'm gonna miss you."

Kevin gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I'll miss you too Bay. Hug for the road kiddo?" He asked.

Bayley happily obliged and hugged the former NXT & Universal champion, patting him on the back during said hug. "You'll kill it no matter where you go. But we'll both always bleed black and gold for NXT. Love you Kev."

Kevin smiled, breaking the lengthy hug. "Love you too Bay. Hold the place down for me." He smiled as he went in the opposite direction to collect his gear.

Bayley then heard a distinctly Irish-accented laugh. "What, ye go and change your entire outlook and don't tell your old partner about it?" Came the voice of her one-time Mixed Match Challenge partner, Finn Balor.

"**FINN!**" Bayley adorably squealed, rushing to hug the Irishman in a death grip. Bayley may have been happily lesbian but Finn was one of her dearest male friends ever since the duo were both in NXT together.

Finn laughed, returning the hug. "Well someone missed old Finn. Great work out there. Very proud of ye."

Bayley giggled, smiling happily. "Thanks Finn, so did you just come to visit?"

Finn nodded. "Aye, just wanted to see how me old friends are doing. And to see you, of course." Finn playfully teased.

"Such a ladies man, aren't you Finn?" Bayley smirked.

Finn gave her a charming grin. "Guilty as charged. Smackdown's in good hands with ye. I'll take care of NXT, but you're always welcome to come home, luv."

Bayley gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Finn, it was great seeing you again." She said as Finn and her both gave each other the Too Sweet as he headed to the green room.

Bayley continued on her way, before another voice stopped her. "Mmm, well someone showed she has a lot of Fire'N Desire tonight..." Came the sultry voice of one Mandy Rose, her girlfriend Sonya Deville by her side, the duo adorably holding hands.

"Hey Mandy, hey Sonya. Did you 2 enjoy what I did?" Bayley smirked.

Sonya giggled. "We loved it honey. So glad to see you finally embrace that killer attitude we both knew you had."

Bayley smirked. "Who knows, I'm a giving champion, maybe I'll give you both a shot at me."

Sonya smiled in respect. "It'd be a honor to face you Bay."

Mandy giggled, giving the new champ an innocent peck on the lips as per her flirty nature. "Great job tonight Pam. Ya killed it. Keep it up! We'll be rooting for ya girl!" She smiled, before Sonya began a kiss of her own to Mandy in earnest.

"Thanks Mandy, love you girls!" Bayley smiled.

Sonya grinned. "Love you too Pam!" She said as she and Mandy headed to their locker room to relax.

Bayley then kept walking until she stood face-to-face with her fellow Horsewomen, Becky Lynch.

"Bex...what are you doing here? You're on Raw." Bayley gasped.

"Hunter told me to keep tabs on ya Pammy. And I'm so fookin proud of you!" She squealed, wrapping Bayley in a tight hug.

"Aww Bex...I hope I'm not stealing your spotlight." She replied in a shy, modest tone to which Becky smiled.

"Baylz, I'm already a made woman. I main evented Wrestle-friggin-Mania! As far as me aura goes, I'm gonna be okay. But this isn't about Becky Lynch or The Man. This is about you, Bay. This is your moment and your spotlight. You earned this, and you've made us all so proud of you. I love you so much Pam." She cooed, pouring her heart out to her sister in arms.

"Awww Bex...y-you're so supportive..." Bay whispered softly, tears of gratitude forming.

"I know Baylz. I support ye cuz I know you deserve everything and more. I know you'll make Smackdown proud just like I did. See ya down the road champ." Becky smiled, giving Bayley another hug before heading towards catering.

Bayley wiped away her tears and was about at her locker room, when she felt a strong arm pull her aside as she looked up to see an absolutely beaming Triple H.

"Pam, that went absolutely perfect! Steph, Vince and I loved every second of it! See? You had nothing to be worried about at all sweetheart. I knew when we planned this idea that you could do it flawlessly, and like always, you proved me 100% right." Hunter praised.

Bayley smiled, touched by her Papa's praise. "Papa Hunter...that means so much to me. It was really really hard to do all of that."

Hunter nodded. "Believe me I know. It's not easy to sever a fan connection as powerful as yours, but you did it perfectly! You had kids in tears girl! I couldn't have done it better! So proud of you!" He praised, rewarding her with a big hug.

"Well I did learn from the best..." Bayley replied innocently.

"That you did." Hunter smirked with pride. "But listen if you have any ideas for the story, swing by my office hon, we want to make this easy and fun for you, which is why we're giving you something we almost never give female talents unless we really trust them: **CREATIVE CONTROL**." Hunter grinned.

Bayley's eyes shot wide open. "C-C-Creative control? Are you serious?!" She squealed.

"Completely hon. This turn tonight showed us we can trust you with anything we ask, so we felt it fair to reward you." Hunter smiled.

"Thank you so much Papa..." Bayley murmured, touched.

"Don't mention it kiddo. Now go relax, you've more than earned it." He smiled, walking off back towards his office.

Bayley arrived at her private locker room opening the door and stepping inside as she closed it, only to be triple tackle-hugged by her 3 jubilant girlfriends, Bayley laughing in joy as she wound up at the bottom of a joyous dogpile.

"**YOU FUCKING KILLED IT!**" AJ squealed.

"I couldn't have done it any better!" Sasha screamed.

"We're so proud!" Mella giggled.

"Thank you babies...none of this would've been possible if you didn't believe in me with all of your hearts." Bayley admitted as she got back up to her feet.

AJ smiled. "We knew you could do this honey. Now, let's get the heck outta here and get to the hotel and have some fun..." She smirked.

Bayley smirked. "Game on."

The 4 of them then left the arena and headed to their hotel, engaging in a night of passion. But for Bayley, this was the greatest night of her life, and the best days were surely still to come...

To be continued?


End file.
